geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
River Twygz
River Twygz is an unrated 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Blaireswip, TurtleBro, Knobbelboy, EnemyMOABs, and ChiefFlurry, and verified by Sezuh over a year ago. It is a remake of the old "impossible" level River Styx, created by EnemyMOABs. The level is quite possibly top 10 worthy, although this is almost impossible to verify, as the only two people to beat it aside from Sezuh are hackers. Gameplay The level begins with a difficult cube section. You need to accurately calculate the timing and jump over 4 spikes, which is quite a challenge. Then fly through a timed tunnel with spikes, bouncing off the blue spheres (fly on them). Next comes the stage of the ship, which need to fly through obstacles made of saws. After a couple of seconds, the ship will change UFO, and you need to do the same. Timings on this part are very heavy. Then comes the almost overwhelming stage of the ship. It is necessary to fly by direct flight through demons, in whose mouths gravitational portals are still located. Then you need to fly through another tunnel, but with unobtrusive blocks-obstacles. Next comes the cube stage with heavy timings. You need to jump over all the blocks and not stumble on the spikes. Then you need to jump over three rows of spikes (the first 2 - from 4, the third - from 3) and jump into the portal. The ball stage will start from here. You need to pass several obstacles and change the gravity to land on the edge of the monster, but do not touch the thorn, and get on the platform, and from there reach the blue trampoline. When you hit the mini-portal you need to bounce off the sphere in the spikes. Next, you just need to go around the spikes. The next stage of the cube is a pause. The music is heavy. Then comes a tricky ship sequence. First, you need to fly through a couple of monsters straight-fly' em, and then go through the tunnel. Next, you need to go through a few more demons but by a mini-ship. The character increases again and you need to shy away from the saws. Next comes the mini-wave segment. You need to fly through a narrow space, and then, when the wave becomes normal, fly through demons and a tunnel with spikes. Then comes the cube stage. Here there is a transparent labyrinth with a beautiful background in which it is necessary to avoid thorns and jump pads. Caution! If the maze is wrong, a saw will be waiting for you at the end. After the correct passage of the maze, there is a second pause. Then, the player enters a second ship sequence. Again you need to fly through a pair of skulls, and then through a tunnel, rotated 45 degrees, from the walls of which spikes hang. Next comes the helicopter stage, but it is different from what was in the original. Here you need to fly through the tunnel, sometimes dropping down on tangible surfaces. Again, the stage of the ship, it is easier than the previous ones and resembles the penultimate mini-ship in the Clubstep. It is necessary to fly through all openings, not bumping into thorns. Next comes the quite normal stage of the mini-wave. Be careful! In the end, there is a trap, so you need to fly through a fake wall. Cube stage at high speed. And again a transparent labyrinth, but it is already much more complicated than the previous one. Your torment ends in a scanty stage of the ship. You need to fly through the opening, not hitting the spikes, especially since the speed next to it will increase. Walkthrough W.I.P.Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Unrated levels